Of Sorcerers and Mischief
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when you take an irate Mirage, a hopeless Mozenrath, and throw them together with the good guys? Mischief! Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or anything you might recognize

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means talking

Mozenrath is going to be a bit OOC, but considering what he'll be going through, it should be understandable. This is my fist Aladdin fic and it's also a ground breaker. I haven't found any fics like this yet. I just hope people like this.

"Of Sorcerers and Mischief"

On Morbia, Mirage was enjoying the scene playing out in her crystal ball. Watching chaos and turmoil in the making was her favorite pastime. "Let's see how my son is doing." The scene in the crystal ball changed to show a pale-skinned, dark-clothed sorcerer talking to a floating book. The sorcerer was obviously Mozenrath. He called the book's directions "mere child's play." The scene changed again to show Mozenrath trapped under some rubble. He pounded his left fist on the floor and said, "No! It's not fair!" The scene changed one more time to show the sorcerer sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his forehead resting on his knees. "Who cares? I've lost everything!"

Mirage hissed. "I've seen enough! He thinks he can act like a spoiled kitten? I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!"

In the Land of the Black Sand, Mozenrath sat on the floor of his ruined Citadel. His eel familiar was floating nearby, unsure of what to say or do. Mozenrath's latest plan to gain ultimate power had failed. At that moment, all Mozenrath felt like doing was crawling into bed and sleeping 'till noon.

Suddenly, the raven-haired sorcerer disappeared from the Citadel and reappeared on Morbia in Mirage's throne room. "Mozenrath."

Mozenrath looked up, saw Mirage, and stood up. "Mother. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Your deplorable actions."

Mozenrath crossed his arms. "Explain."

"I do not need to explain myself to you. However, since you can't seem to act your age, I need to teach you a lesson."

IN AGRABAH, ROYAL GARDEN

Aladdin was doing a handstand albeit rather shaky while Jasmine looked on. "Are you trying to impress me, Aladdin?"

"Is it working?"

Jasmine poked Aladdin in the chest with one finger, causing him to fall into the fountain. "Yes."

Aladdin and Jasmine kissed. Genie was sunbathing, and Carpet was rolled up, being a prop for Genie's feet. Iago and Abu were relaxing in the shade, eating grapes. It was _the_ perfect day. (AN: Kind of).

All of the sudden, there was a flash of blue light to Jasmine's left. To everyone's surprise, it was a little boy no older than five. He had black, curly chin-length hair and was wearing blue shirts and pants with a black cape with a gold trim and black boots and on his right hand was a brown glove with a black stripe on the cuff.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked, climbing out of the fountain.

The boy said nothing. Jasmine looked at the boy, noting the clothes and pale skin color. She whispered to Aladdin, "He looks like Mozenrath."

Misunderstanding what Jasmine said, Aladdin demanded, "Did Mozenrath send you?"

The boy shook his head. "I did not send myself here."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked.

"The Princess already figured it out."

"But you _can't_ be Mozenrath! You're five-years-old!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Genie stopped sunbathing and popped over to the trio of humans. He circled the raven-haired boy. "He could be Twisted Wizard Boy." He got thrown back by blue-black magic. "Yep. He is."

"Who did this to you?" Jasmine inquired.

"Mirage," Mozenrath replied.

"Why would she do this?" Genie questioned.

"Because she's my mother and Evil Incarnate."

It was at this point that Iago, Abu, and Carpet came over. Iago turned to look at the young sorcerer and joked, "So, she turns you into a little kitten."

The boy sorcerer narrowed his eyes at the parrot. "I am NOT a kitten!" Mozenrath exclaimed, magic crackling around the Gauntlet.

Jasmine placed a hand on Mozenrath's shoulder. "We're trying to help you, Mozenrath, so if you wouldn't use your magic against us, it would be appreciated."

Mozenrath turned and looked into Jasmine's brown eyes. "I won't make any promises, Princess, but I'll try."

Jasmine smiled. "You can call me Jasmine."

"Jasmine." Suddenly, the Gauntlet was slipped off of his arm. Mozenrath gasped and hid his arm with his cloak. Both the sorcerer and the princess looked at who was holding the Gauntlet.

"It would be easy to make sure you don't use this against us if you didn't have it," Aladdin said.

"My Gauntlet! Give it back!"

"I don't think so, Mozenrath," Aladdin smirked.

"Give it back!" Mozenrath yelled.

Aladdin held the glove just out of the boy's reach. The sorcerer jumped to reach it, but missed due to Aladdin moving the glove up. He tried again, but with the same result. This continued on for a few minutes before Jasmine got tired of it.

"Stop it!" Jasmine exclaimed, snatching the Gauntlet away from Aladdin. She handed it back to Mozenrath, who took it and turned his back to Jasmine. He put it on and turned back around. "Before we go into the Palace, Mozenrath needs different clothes. Genie, if you'll do the honors?"

Genie circled the boy before zapping clothes onto him. He was wearing a floor length black robe, maroon belt and sleeves, and a black cape lined in red. Jasmine cringed. It was the Jafar look. "No, Genie. Try something lighter."

Genie thought for a moment and then zapped different clothes onto him. He was wearing beige pants, a tan belt, purple best, and a red fez. Jasmine suppressed a giggle. Genie had zapped a smaller version of Aladdin's clothes onto Mozenrath. It was then that Jasmine saw Mozenrath's right arm. She gasped. "What happened?"

"I gave my right arm for power," Mozenrath explained.

"Well, we'll need to cover that arm," Jasmine mentioned.

"I don't see why _my_ clothes were inappropriate."

"It would be easier to escape the attention of your enemies if you were in different clothes."

"You win, Jasmine, but I am _not_ wearing this!"

"Of course not. Genie, if you would."

Genie replaced the "Aladdin" clothes with something much better. Mozenrath was wearing beige pants and shirt and cape, which was lined in purple and a gold belt and shoes and shoulder accents. Jasmine smiled. It was a smaller version of the outfit Aladdin wore when he first came to the palace (aka Aladdin's Prince Ali clothes). "That looks good."

Mozenrath looked the clothes over. "They'll do."

"Well, let's head into the Palace." Jasmine turned to go inside, but Aladdin put a hand on her arm.

"What about your father and the guards?"

"I'll tell my father now and Razoul later." Jasmine placed a hand on Mozenrath's back. "Let's go."

Jasmine and Mozenrath began walking towards the Palace. Jasmine took her hand off his back, and Mozenrath unconsciously held the Princess's hand, which made her smile. Aladdin scowled. Mozenrath was getting too close to Jasmine like a son would do to his mother. Aladdin rushed over, grabbed Mozenrath's left hand, and pulled on it, making the sorcerer stumble but not fall. Mozenrath released Jasmine's hand. Aladdin was mad at the sorcerer for playing Jasmine like a fool.

"Don't touch her!" Aladdin yelled. "Don't you touch her, Mozenrath! You think you're fooling everyone with that innocent act, but not me!"

When Aladdin started yelling at him, Mozenrath unconsciously hid behind Jasmine. Jasmine noticed this. "Stop it, Aladdin! He's not hurting anyone, so what does it matter if he's acting or not? Come on, Mozenrath." This time is was Jasmine who took a hold of Mozenrath's gloved hand.

As Aladdin watched them leave, Iago landed on Aladdin's shoulder. "Smooth move, Al."

"He's playing Jasmine like a fool. Why can't she see that?"

"Why would he go this far just to trick people?" Genie piped up.

"It is a bit extreme, but I still wouldn't put it past him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or anything you might recognize.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means talking

Mozenrath is still OOC,

IN THE PALACE

Unknown to Mozenrath, Carpet was following them. Jasmine stopped in front of the doors leading to the throne room. "It might actually be easier to convince my father, if I'm alone. Carpet, take Mozenrath to the room near mine."

The magic carpet behind them slid under Mozenrath's feet, causing the sorcerer to fall onto Carpet. It took the boy to the room specified by Jasmine. Jasmine watched them go before pushing one of the doors open. She saw her father sitting on his throne, and Razoul standing next to him.

"Dearest, come in," the Sultan said.

Jasmine walked in, looked at Razoul, and said, "You're dismissed." Razoul didn't move. He just gave Jasmine a quizzical look, so she tried again. "Could you please leave? I need to speak to Father alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my Head Guard," the Sultan put in.

Jasmine gulped and thought, 'Here goes.' She took a breath before saying, "When we were in the garden, we had a visitor drop in."

"What was the visitor doing in the garden?"

"Talking to us." Jasmine paused, trying to figure out how to say it. In the end, she decided to say it bluntly. "The visitor was Mozenrath. Now, before you send Razoul out to find him, let me explained what happened to him. He was turned into a five-year-old and is defenseless now. Please, Father, we need to help him. _I_ need to help him."

Razoul snorted. "It doesn't matter how old he is. He is still a villain. I'll throw him in the dungeon for good."

"No, you will not!" the Sultan commanded. "You will not touch him." He turned to his daughter. "If you believe he is no threat, then I will leave him under your care, Jasmine."

"Thank you, Father." Jasmine turned and left.

As she walked away from the throne room, Jasmine thought about her recent actions. Why was she feeling so forgiving towards Mozenrath? 'Maybe it's my maternal instincts? It would make some sense considering his physical age.'

On her way to Mozenrath's room, she met up with the guys. "So, what's the news, Jas?" Aladdin asked.

"I convinced Father to let Mozenrath stay, and Father ordered Razoul to leave Mozenrath alone."

"I thought you were going to tell Razoul later."

"Well, he was in the throne room with Father and wouldn't leave." Jasmine shuddered slightly. "He threatened to throw him in the dungeons for good." She pushed the door leading to Mozenrath's room open, revealing the sorcerer curled up on the bed with a tome. Carpet was relaxing in a nearby corner. It soon became obvious to everyone that Mozenrath wasn't reading the tome. Jasmine approached him and sat down on the bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Mozenrath replied without looking up.

"Something's bothering you, Mozenrath. Tell me."

"It's _nothing_."

Suddenly, a psychologist's office appeared with Mozenrath laying on the couch and Genie (as the psychologist) sitting in a chair. "What are your troubles? Were you abused, unloved, or abandoned as a ch-" Genie cut himself off, making the "office" disappear. "Ooo, uh, never mind."

Jasmine giggled and placed a hand on Mozenrath's shoulder. "Genie's just trying to help."

Genie ruffled Mozenrath's hair. "Cheer up, kiddo. It could be worse."

Mozenrath smoothed his hair down. "How?"

"Gee, uh, I don't know. It just could."

Mozenrath glared at the genie and then walked over to the window. "Leave me alone."

"Don't you want something to eat?" Jasmine asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Mozenrath exclaimed.

"But-" Jasmine was cut off by Aladdin putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. Everyone except for Carpet left Mozenrath alone. Once the door closed, Mozenrath realized what he had just done.

'I just pushed away the only people that have been trying to help me. Oh, well. Aladdin still doesn't trust me. It's a good thing Jasmine does or I would be on my own.' The sorcerer sat back down on the bed.

ELSEWHERE

"C'mon, Jas. He'll be okay," Genie said.

"I know, but I can't help worrying about him."

"Don't worry, Princess. This is probably his way of dealing with things," Iago supplied, landing on Jasmine's shoulder.

"I hope so, Iago."

THAT NIGHT

Jasmine was walking to her room, thinking about what happened that day. 'Mozenrath said that Mirage did this to him, but why would she do that to her own son?' Jasmine decided to check on Mozenrath before she went to sleep. She opened the door and walked in. What she saw made her smile. Mozenrath had fallen asleep in his "Prince Ali" clothes. 'He's so cute.' She spied Carpet in the corner and whispered to it, "Stay with him, Carpet. I'd feel much better if I knew you were here wit him."

Carpet gave her the "ok" sign and continued its vigil. Jasmine smiled and left the room. She went to her room and sat at her vanity. She took her hair down and brushed it. She put her pajamas on and went to sleep.

At about midnight, a figure crept into Mozenrath's room. The figure placed a heavy chest over half on Carpet and slid the Gauntlet off of the sorcerer's right arm. The figure then picked up the boy, flung him over his shoulder, and hurried away from that area of the palace.

The first thing Mozenrath realized was that he was being held upside down. The next thing he realized was that he was being held by a royal guard. He squirmed. "Put me down!"

"Stop squirming. You're not getting away."

It was Razoul. Mozenrath recognized the voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're just taking a little walk. Only you won't be on the return trip!" Razoul laughed.

It was the kind of laugh mad scientists make. It was the kind of laugh that chilled Mozenrath to the bone. The boy didn't make another sound, unsure of what was going to happen. They reached the dungeons within minutes.

Razoul locked the sorcerer's left wrist in the hanging shackle and proceeded to do the same with the right. It was at this point that Mozenrath realized his glove was missing. He spied it hanging on the guard's belt. "My Gauntlet! Give it back!"

His plea fell on deaf ears as Razoul walked out. Mozenrath slid his right hand out of the shackle. He grabbed the chain to lessen the strain on his left wrist. He looked around. 'This looks like the cell Amin was in. So that means…" He looked down at the pool and just as he thought a crocodile jumped out of the water. 'I can't fall asleep.' He watched as the crocodile jumped again. 'This is going to be a long night.'

JASMINE'S ROOM

The princess was sleeping peacefully when Carpet, after managing to pull itself out from under the chest, flew in. It shook Jasmine's shoulder lightly. Jasmine just rolled over. It shook Jasmine's shoulder a little harder, which woke her up. "Carpet?" She sat up. "Where's Mozenrath?"

Carpet made the "I don't know" gesture. "Who took him?"

Carpet flattened its "back" making it look like it had broad shoulders. Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "Razoul." Carpet gave her the thumbs-up. She climbed onto Carpet and said, "Take me to Razoul. Now." The magic carpet took flight, going toward another part of the palace. They found Razoul on patrol. "Razoul!"

The guard stopped. "Princess. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Jasmine jumped off of Carpet, landing in front of Razoul. She poked the guard in the chest to emphasize each word. "Where is he?"

Knowing who the princess was referring to and that it was futile to lie to her, Razoul answered, "In the dungeons."

"Which cell did you put him in, Razoul?"

Razoul grinned. "Number nine."

"Number nine?!" Jasmine sounded appalled. "That's the crocodile pit!"

"Well, I, uh, I must have forgotten." Razoul laughed another demented laugh.

Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "How could you?!" It was then that Jasmine saw the glove that was hanging from Razoul's belt. "You took the Gauntlet too?! Give me the keys and the glove!"

When Razoul didn't react fast enough, Jasmine swiped the Gauntlet and the keys herself. "I'll be informing Father about this!"

She flew to the dungeons as if she was trying to escape a sandstorm. Once she got to cell number nine, she peered in and saw a heartbreaking scene. Mozenrath was hanging over the crocodile pit by his left arms and his right arm was clinging to the chains while the crocodiles were leaping up hoping for a bite.

"Hang on, Mozenrath. I'm coming!"

"Jasmine?"

The raven-haired princess fumbled with the keys. 'Which one?' She tried several keys before she found the right one. She flung the door open, jumped on Carpet, and raced to the hanging figure. She positioned Carpet so that Mozenrath was resting on it. She unlocked the shackles, and Carpet flew them to Jasmine's room.

"Thank you, Jasmine."

"There's no need to thank me. Razoul shouldn't have done that in the first place. We'll get it straightened out in the morning, but for now, you can stay with me."

THE NEXT MORNING

Aladdin walked into Jasmine's room, intending on kissing her awake. He was not prepared for what he saw. A sleeping Mozenrath was snuggled up next to a sleeping Jasmine. Anger swelled up inside Aladdin and before he knew what he was doing, he had reached across the bed and pushed the sorcerer out of the bed. Mozenrath hit the floor with a yelp.

The yelp woke Jasmine up. She saw her fiancée standing next to her but not the little boy who spent the night with her. Mozenrath stood up from the other side of the bed and glared at Aladdin. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you think you were doing in Jasmine's bed?"

"I let him."

"Jasmine?" Aladdin and Mozenrath chorused.

"Why wasn't he in his own room?"

"He had a rough night. Razoul had locked him in the dungeons."

"Which cell?"

"Number nine," Jasmine said with a shudder.

"Number nine?!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Yes." Jasmine walked behind a screen and got dressed. She fixed her hair and then walked over to Mozenrath. He let her approach him. She straightened his clothes and combed his hair. "We're going to my father to tell him what happened."

Jasmine placed an arm around Mozenrath's shoulders leading him gently to the throne room. She pushed the doors open and led the young sorcerer inside.

"Hello, Father," Jasmine greeted.

"Hello, dearest. What brings you here?"

"Him." Jasmine pushed Mozenrath forward gently.

The Sultan looked at the clothes and the pale skin. "Who is he, dearest?"

"It's Mozenrath, and Razoul threw him in cell number nine last night."

The Sultan's face darkened. "Number nine! Where is Razoul?"

"He's on morning patrol, Sultan," Aladdin spoke up from the doorway.

"Tell him to report in. Now."

Aladdin whistled, and Carpet came flying. Aladdin jumped onto the magic carpet. "To the Marketplace."

When Aladdin took off, Jasmine turned to Mozenrath and said, "See? I told you we'd get it straightened out."

The Sultan turned to the sorcerer. "That's right, my boy. Razoul had no reason to throw you in the dungeons, especially _that_ cell."

Jasmine smiled. 'I'm glad Father likes Mozenrath.'

After a few minutes, Razoul walked in. He bowed to the Sultan. "You summoned me, you Highness?"

"You have disobeyed a direct order, Razoul. You were not supposed to touch Mozenrath, and you chained him up in the dungeon! As your punishment, when Aladdin and Jasmine are unavailable, you will watch out for Mozenrath. If I ever hear about you chaining someone else undeserving in cell number nine, _you_ will take their place! Dismissed!"

Razoul bowed again, catching sight of Jasmine's and Mozenrath's expressions, which were different. Jasmine grinned in satisfaction, but Mozenrath's grin was more of the sadistic kind. If he was to watch the young sorcerer, Razoul would end up on the "wrong" end of the Gauntlet. The Head Guard left the throne room.

Jasmine turned to her father. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, my dear."

Jasmine and Mozenrath left the throne room, heading for the garden. Just then, Genie popped up. "Hey, guys! I just got back from a short trip to the Moon with Eden." He looked around. "Have you seen our funny little animal sidekicks?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Note: Mozenrath is OOC, but who wouldn't be considering what happened to the poor guy!

"No, not since yesterday," Jasmine offered. "We were just heading outside."

Genie ruffled Mozenrath's hair. "Have some fun, kiddo."

Mozenrath smoothed his hair and scowled. He stalked toward the door leading outside. He pushed it open. To everyone's surprise, a bucket of water fell onto the young sorcerer. Jasmine gasped and rushed over to him.

"Mozenrath, are you-" She cut herself off when his Gauntlet glowed blue. The sorcerer's clothes instantly dried, and his glove ceased to glow. "I didn't know you knew non-destructive spells."

"I know all types, Jasmine."

It was then that Jasmine saw Iago and Abu near the fountain, laughing. The princess approached them. "That wasn't funny, you two."

She walked off to sit next to Mozenrath who was sitting under a tree. Iago turned to Abu. "Ya know, Monkey, the princess was right. It's been used so much that it wasn't that funny, but I know something that _would_ be funny." Iago started whispering in Abu's ear.

Jasmine reached where Mozenrath was sitting. She smiled. "I used this very tree to climb over the palace wall. It was my first time outside the palace and when I first met Aladdin." She sat down next to the five-year-old.

There was a moment of silence before Mozenrath said, "When I trained under the sorcerer Destane, I learned non-combatant spells first, but those were easy to master and I soon grew bored. So, Destane thought it would be safe to teach me simple combatant spells. However, at night I taught myself the spells necessary to overthrow him."

"What was Destane like to other people?"

"The only one I heard talk about Destane was the parrot. He said my former master was a real hard-case. Even someone named Jafar steered clear of him."

"Oh."

Just then, Aladdin walked into the garden and over to the two of them. "Lunch is ready." He extended one hand to Jasmine to help her up.

She accepted the offered hand and was pulled to her feet. Aladdin produced a single pink carnation from behind his back. "Oh, Aladdin! You're so sweet!" She gave her fiancée a quick kiss on his cheek and placed the flower over her hear. She, then, extended her hand to Mozenrath who grasped it and was pulled to his feet.

As the three of them walked toward the palace, an idea hit the young sorcerer. "Jasmine, you should spend some time with Aladdin away from me. I'll be okay." Mozenrath gave her an innocent smile.

Jasmine thought it over for a minute. "That sounds like a good idea."

When Jasmine turned to talk to Aladdin about it, she missed the mischievous glint in Mozenrath's eyes. 'This would be the perfect time to get my revenge on Razoul. I can't let him get too comfortable.'

"Then it's settled. Aladdin and I will go out after lunch." Jasmine wrapped an arm around Mozenrath's shoulders. "I'm glad you thought of it, Mozenrath."

"Mozenrath thought of it?" Aladdin turned to the little boy walking on the other side of Jasmine. "Why are you being nice?"

"I figured Jasmine could use some time alone with you."

"No ulterior motive?"

"No," Mozenrath lied. 'Well, Jasmine _does_ deserve time alone.'

Genie came by at that point and said, "You guys looks like a family."

Jasmine blushed, Aladdin ducked his head, and Mozenrath slowed down so he was walking behind the engaged couple.

The walk into the palace was quiet as was lunch. Dessert however was another matter. It was a banana cream pie. Jasmine was sitting between Aladdin and Mozenrath and was the one who placed a slice in front of the sorcerer. 'I've never had pie before or any kind of dessert for that matter.' Dessert went by without incident except for the last few minutes. Right when Mozenrath finished eating his slice of pie, he found the remaining pie had been flung into his face. He let out a quick gasp. Jasmine proceeded to wipe the banana cream off his face and out of his hair.

Aladdin knew who has thrown the pie. "Abu! That wasn't funny! You're not supposed to throw stuff at people!"

Abu slunk off to the corner opposite the table, where Iago was. "Don't worry, Monkey. The kid's got no sense of humor. The next prank is sure to be a laugh."

"Uh-uh."

"You don't want to help just because Al scolded you?"

Abu chattered at the parrot.

"Fine! I don't need some monkey messing up my pranks!"

Jasmine finished wiping the banana cream away. "Maybe we should postpone our date, Aladdin. At least until things get settled."

"No. You two should go on your date. I'll be fine. Really," Mozenrath insisted.

"He's right, Jasmine. It's only for a few hours," Aladdin said. He whistled, and carpet showed up. Aladdin jumped onto the carpet and pulled Jasmine up. "We'll let Razoul know we're going out."

Mozenrath waved to them as they left. Once they were out of sight, the young sorcerer stood up and started exploring the palace. After half an hour, he had the distinct feeling that he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder quickly and saw Razoul staying a reasonable distance away from him. Mozenrath smirked and slipped down a nearby hall. When Razoul rounded the corner, he got blasted by the sorcerer. When Razoul hit the wall, Mozenrath said, "I don't like being secretly followed."

He left the prone guard and continued exploring. It didn't take him long to find Genie, Abu, and Iago. They seemed to be playing some kind of game. He sat down to watch them. Genie was looking at some cards he was holding. He looked right at Iago and said, "Got any sevens?"

The bird threw a card at the blue genie, who proceeded to ask, "Got any eights?"

"Go fish," was the parrot's reply.

The young sorcerer was so wrapped up in watching the game that he didn't notice that Aladdin and Jasmine came home early. It wasn't until Jasmine placed her hand on his shoulder that Mozenrath realized they were there.

"That wasn't very long."

"Jasmine was just so worried about you that she wasn't enjoying herself." Aladdin took a breath. "As was I."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes, I was."

"Aladdin and I will just go on a longer date later," Jasmine added with a smile.

"Anyway, it's dinner time," Aladdin put in.

Mozenrath looked out the window. 'How long have I been sitting here? Apparently awhile.'

AFTER DINNER

Mozenrath was in his room, thinking about what had happened. 'Aladdin likes me as much as Jasmine does. That's something I didn't think could happen. No one ever cared enough to worry about me, not my mother, not Destane.' He straightened his dark blue long sleeved kimono-like clothes and laid down in bed, slipping into an uneasy sleep.

Late in the night, a very disturbing memory plagued Mozenrath's unconscious. "No, no!" The young sorcerer tossed and turned. "No!"

Carpet, who had retained its vigil, got up and flew to Jasmine's room. The magic carpet found it easier to wake the princess this time. "Carpet? What's wrong?"

Carpet imitated someone tossing and turning. Jasmine got up and followed Carpet into the next room. Cried of "No!" brought Jasmine running. She burst into the room to find Mozenrath caught in the clutches of a rather horrible nightmare. "No! Leave me alone!' he almost pleaded.

Jasmine gently shook the sorcerer's shoulder, effectively waking him up.

"Jasmine?" Mozenrath sat up.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Jasmine sat down on the bed. "It helps to talk about it."

"I said I'm _fine_."

"All right, Mozenrath, but if you want to talk, I'll be in the next room."Mozenrath nodded, and Jasmine left. Mozenrath continued to sit on his bed, the memory playing in his mind over and over. (AN: The next scene involves rape. If you are offended by rape, then skip to the next chapter.)

FLASHBACK BEGINS

CRACK!

"Augh!" Seven-year-old Mozenrath screamed when the whip bit into his back.

Destane grinned evilly. "This'll teach you to keep up with your training!" Destane cracked the whip once again, adding another abrasion to the numerous ones already littering the boy's back. "Now for your true punishment!' Destane used his magic to remove his clothes as well as his young apprentice's. He looked at the boy who was lying on his side curled up with tears slipping down his cheeks.

Destane snorted. "Pathetic. Stand up, boy!" Mozenrath shakily and slowly got to his feet, blood dripping down his back. "Come here, boy!"

Mozenrath shook his head. "No! Leave me alone!"

"I said come _here!_" Destane exclaimed, using his magic to force Mozenrath to walk over to him. He drew the boy into a possessive hug. The older sorcerer became harder as he held the boy. A malicious grin crossed his face, and he spun the young sorcerer around so they weren't facing each other.

"No!" Mozenrath exclaimed.

"Yes." Destane forced himself into his young apprentice. The boy's screams fed into Destane's sadistic pleasure. He started thrusting slow at first, but then increasing in speed. The consistent pounding Mozenrath was receiving caused the partially healed abrasions on his back to break open. Blood started flowing down his back causing him to whimper. Hearing the young sorcerer's whimper, Destane started thrusting even faster and harder. Mozenrath's blood flowed down his back and dripped onto Destane's manhood, which pushed the older sorcerer over the edge.

Once he had his release, Destane pushed the boy away causing him to fall. The older sorcerer sneered, "You are nothing to me. I don't know why I bother to continue your training in the Arts. Now get up and study your books."

FLASHBACK ENDS


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Note: Mozenrath is OOC, but who wouldn't be considering what happened to the poor guy!

Mozenrath shuddered. True he was grateful for his training but he loathed the torture that accompanied it. "I _should_ tell Jasmine." Carpet pointed at the door. Mozenrath stared at the rug. He didn't realize he said that out loud. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow." Carpet pointed at the door again. Mozenrath shook his head. "She's probably asleep by now."

Carpet slid itself under Mozenrath's feet and flew him to Jasmine's room. It left the five-year-old at the foot of Jasmine's bed and woke the princess up. "Carpet?" The magic carpet pointed at the foot of the bed. Jasmine sat up. "Mozenrath? What's wrong?"

"I want to talk."

Jasmine patted the bed next to her. "About the nightmare?"

Mozenrath sat on the bed and shook his head. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory."

"A memory?" Jasmine asked. 'What could be so traumatic?'

Mozenrath nodded. "About the training I received from Destane." He fidgeted slightly, unsure of how to proceed.

Seeing how nervous Mozenrath was, Jasmine placed a hand on the sorcerer's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

"I _want_ to tell you. If I don't, it'll probably plague me for the rest of the night." Mozenrath took a deep breath. "Destane set specific goals for me to reach and if I didn't reach one, I would get punished."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Torture, whips mostly." The young sorcerer pulled his kimono his shoulders and part of his back.

The princess gasped at the atrocity before her eyes. The boy's back was a mass of criss-crossing scars. There was hardly an inch of unmarred skin. "That's horrible!"

"That isn't the worst." Mozenrath slipped his kimono back over his shoulders.

"What?" Jasmine whispered.

It was at this point where Mozenrath became interested in the natural patterns of the marble floor. The next word was whispered in a voice so soft that Jasmine almost didn't hear it. "Rape."

Jasmine gasped again. She drew the young sorcerer into her arms. "He can't hurt you anymore, Mozenrath. I'm here for you."

Mozenrath closed his eyes thoroughly the feeling of safety, but before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Jasmine smiled and drifted off to sleep.

LATER ON, EARLY MORNING

Aladdin walked into Jasmine's room and came face-to-face with a very cute scene. Jasmine was reclined on her bed and Mozenrath was resting a cheek against Jasmine's stomach. Jasmine had an arm under Mozenrath's waist. (AN: Awww!) Aladdin gently picked Mozenrath up and carried him back to his room. He laid the young sorcerer down on the bed and covered him with a thin sheet. Mozenrath rolled over onto his side but remained asleep. Aladdin walked back into Jasmine's room. He moved her arm and covered her up with a thin sheet. 'Now, they should be more comfortable,' Aladdin thought as he left the room.

NOON

Jasmine's brown eyes opened slowly to reveal Aladdin standing next to her bed holding a tray. "Good morning, Aladdin."

"It's afternoon, Jasmine."

"It is?" Jasmine sat up and looked around.

"Mozenrath is in his room. I put him there myself so both of you would be comfortable."

"You're so sweet." Jasmine leaned forward and kissed Aladdin.

ELSEWHERE

Mozenrath was awake and had been for a few minutes. All ready dressed in his "Prince Ali" clothes, he decided to take a walk in the gardens. He left his room and turned to walk down the hall. As he walked, he thought of everything that had happened so far. Hw was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Iago stick his foot out, effectively tripping the young sorcerer and making him fall down the stairs. Mozenrath landed on the floor. "Ow!"

Jasmine and Aladdin came running to see what the commotion was about. They saw Iago laid out on the first step and Mozenrath sitting on the floor rubbing his head. Jasmine saw a scratch on the sorcerer's right cheek. She gasped and descended the stairs.

Aladdin flared at the parrot. "Iago, what happened?"

"The kid tried to kick me and must've fallen down the stairs," the bird coughed.

"I didn't kick you. You tripped me."

"I did not!'

Aladdin didn't know who to believe. He didn't want to believe Mozenrath just because he was a little kid, but Iago had been known to lie. Just then, Genie appeared with a lie detector machine hooked up to the parrot.

"Did you trip Mozenrath?" Genie asked.

"No."

Genie tore the paper off and looked at it. "You are lying!"

"The machine must be faulty!"

"I doubt it," Aladdin said.

"How could you, Iago? I know he used to be our enemy but that's no reason to be mean to him!' Jasmine scolded.

"Thanks, Genie." Aladdin patted Genie on the back before descending the stairs.

"No problem, Al." Genie floated down the stairs. "Just proving the kid's innocence." Genie ruffled Mozenrath's hair, but this time the young sorcerer didn't smooth his hair down.

Jasmine brushed a lock of hair out of Mozenrath's face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Jasmine. It's just a scratch."

"If you say so."

"I just want to be alone for awhile." Mozenrath stood up and strode away from the group.

When he was out of sight, he rubbed his cheek. Suddenly, he disappeared in a flash of blue light. He reappeared on Morbia in Mirage's throne room.

"Mozenrath."

"Mother?" The five-year-old turned around. "What's the meaning of this?"

"This was supposed to be punishment, but you've become attached to that princess!" Mirage made Mozenrath disappear, sending him back to The Citadel.

When he reappeared, the sorcerer was eighteen-years-old once more and dressed in his dark clothes. Xerxes floated over. "Master back?"

Mozenrath backhanded the eel, sending it to the floor. 'I should tell Jasmine and Aladdin that I'm back to normal.'

AGRABAH, PALACE

"Maybe I should go check on Mozenrath," Jasmine said.

"His pride was more hurt than he was, Jas, but if you want to check on him, lead the way," Aladdin stated.

Jasmine led the group toward the garden, but when they got there, Mozenrath was nowhere in sight. "I saw him go this way. Where is he?"

"Looking for someone?"

Everyone looked around to see an eighteen-year-old Mozenrath stepping out of a time rift. "Good to see that you're back to normal," Aladdin told him.

"Yes," Mozenrath replied, walking over to Jasmine. He knelt down, grasped her hand, and kissed it. He stood back up. "Thank you, Jasmine."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

"You're welcome."

Mozenrath turned to walk a little further from Jasmine when his eyes landed on Iago. Magic crackled around the Gauntlet before the sorcerer blasted the bird. "That was for tripping me." Mozenrath teleported away without further incident.

"Good riddance!" Iago called out.

Genie, imitating Mozenrath, blasted Iago for his comment.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Jasmine smiled.

"Me too, Jas. Me too."

Note: If anyone wants me to do a second ending where Mozenrath stays a kid, leave me a review. Even if you don't want me to do a second ending, leave me a review anyway. Please!


	5. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

AN: This chapter is an alternate ending for the last chapter. I have been asked by one reviewer to do this chapter, and here it is. It will start with a line from the previous chapter, but to set the scene up, this chapter takes place after Mozenrath gets tripped down the stairs by Iago and Genie proves his innocence.

Jasmine brushed a lock of hair out of Mozenrath's face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Jasmine. It's just a scratch."

"If you say so."

Mozenrath stood up. "It's nothing."

Just then, Mirage appeared.

"Mirage!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Mother?" Mozenrath questioned.

"Change him back!" Jasmine demanded.

"Why should I? He's _much_ better this way," Mirage purred.

"Then, why you come here if not to change him back?" Aladdin challenged.

"Just to _personally_ see how things were progressing. Now I see things are progressing very well." Mirage disappeared.

"No!" Mozenrath fell to his knees. "No."

Jasmine approached the young sorcerer and knelt down, noticing the unshed tears in Mozenrath's eyes. "Mozenrath, you are welcome to stay here."

"That's kind of you, Jasmine." Mozenrath stood up, tears spilling down his cheeks. "But I don't want to be a little kid!"

To everyone's surprise, Mozenrath ran back into the palace, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Mozenrath!" Jasmine called, standing back up.

The young sorcerer heard Jasmine calling for him, but he didn't stop running. The five-year-old kept running until he couldn't run anymore. He looked around. He couldn't tell where he was! 'I'm lost, alone, and stuck like this,' Mozenrath thought, depressed. He slid down, his back against the wall, until he was sitting down with his arms wrapped around his knees. He rested his forehead on his knees. He sighed, his tears slowly slightly.

&&&

"I'm going to look for him," Jasmine announced.

"Jas, he's probably in his room," Aladdin reasoned. "Mirage abandoning him like that came as a big shock. He probably just needs some time to himself."

"He's been by himself for most of his adult life, and that's all right. However, he's a child right now, and children should never be left alone," Jasmine protested as she walked toward the palace.

"Hang on, Jas. We'll come with you," Aladdin said.

Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, and Abu walked up to Mozenrath's room. Jasmine knocked on the door. "Mozenrath, are you in here?" She pushed the door open to reveal no Mozenrath. "He's not here."

"He's somewhere in the palace," Genie pointed out.

"Let's split up and look for him," Jasmine suggested.

The rest of the day had passed with no sign of the little dark haired sorcerer. The next morning (after breakfast), the quintet continued their search.

Aladdin had questioned Razoul, but the Head Guard hadn't seen the boy for awhile. Jasmine asked her father, but he hadn't even seen the young sorcerer since Razoul had thrown him in the dungeons. Genie checked the upper floors, Abu looked in the smaller spaces, and Carpet checked the lower floors. Carpet was the one who had success.

Carpet immediately slid itself under the boy's feet and proceeded to whisk the young sorcerer off to the first person it could find: Aladdin.

"Mozenrath! Where have you been?" Aladdin yelled.

"In the palace," whispered the five-year-old, getting off of Carpet.

Just then, a flying eel came in through a nearby window. He paused for a moment before wrapping his body around Mozenrath's shoulders. "Xerxes found Master."

Mozenrath brushed the eel away. "Yes. You have."

"Xerxes was worried. He thought Master was dead."

"Obviously I'm not."

"Xerxes never considered Master to be the weak child that he is," Xerxes murmured to himself. Unfortunately for the eel, Mozenrath heard him.

Magic crackled around the Gauntlet before the sorcerer raised it and fired, sending the eel flying out the window he used to get inside the palace.

"Nice shot," Aladdin said to himself.

"Thank you." Mozenrath obviously overheard Aladdin's compliment.

"So, where were you all this time?" Aladdin asked as they started walking.

"I'm not too sure where I was," Mozenrath admitted.

"So, you were lost?"

"Yes."

"I got lost the other day," the raven-haired teen mentioned, trying to make the little boy feel better. "It took me a few hours to find my way back."

By that time, they made their way out to the garden, where Jasmine had been pacing. When they got closer, Aladdin called out, "Look who Carpet found, Jas!"

Jasmine stopped pacing and looked up. Relief washed over her face like a wave. "Mozenrath!" She ran over and grabbed him up in a hug. "Thank goodness! Everyone was so worried!"

"Jasmine, let me go!"

Jasmine released him. "My offer still stands." She smiled at him.

"What about my kingdom?"

"You can still rule it, but from the safety of Agrabah," Jasmine answered.

"When you grow up, you can go back to the Citadel," Aladdin put in.

Genie ruffled Mozenrath's hair. "That's right, kiddo. You can stay here."

"I think I will."

EPILOGUE

Jasmine told the Sultan that Mozenrath was staying with them indefinitely. When he turned seventeen, he left to go back to the Land of the Black Sand with the promise of future visits.

**Fin**


End file.
